Afraid
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Linda's reflection in episode 1x18 when she is held captured and a bit in the aftermath.


I was re-watching episode 18 season one to tell the truth, when this idea came to me.

_**Warning: Sex read at own risk **_

* * *

**_Afraid_**

Linda was tied up and terrified of the men that was holding her as a hostage. Blindfolded as she was she could not see, only hear. She just prayed that her Danny would come for her.

Danny, the milk, he was going to buy it on his way home the night before, but he never got that far. A shooting had gotten in his way she later learned. Nothing to worry about he had said, someone would bring her to safety. Boy had he been wrong.

'I love you' the words she had said to him the night before, before she had asked him to pick up the milk, she really did love him with all that she had. She knew she always had and she always would.

Now she was afraid, afraid they may hurt her further and that she would never see him again. She was afraid he wouldn't get there in time, even though she in her heart knew she would. She knew he would come to her rescue, he always did.

Their boys, at least they were safe at their grandfather and great grandfather. A smile crept over her lips by the thought of Frank and Henry, she loved them as well, she could still remember the first time Danny had brought her home to meet his family, gosh it seemed like forever ago now. She had been so very nervous; after all they were the most respected in New York. At least of Police families.

She had been young back then, or at least younger, all things considered she wasn't that old now. She even remembered what she had been wearing, a dark blue skirt with matching jacket and a white blouse underneath, around her neck a necklace Danny had given her for their anniversary. She had been clutching Danny's hand hard and he had told her to just take it easy everything would be fine. He had opened the door and yelled out he was home and his siblings had come to greet them. She still remembered how young Jamie had been back then. Erin of course had been professional dressed in a grey suit and a burgundy top. Danny had given them both a hug, and Linda had shook their hands before then went into the living room to greet his parents Frank and Mary, and his grandfather Henry.

Linda had been a bit shy at first, but as soon as the ice was broken she had joked around and had a great time, she knew she loved this family at once. She felt so at home, so at ease with them.

She could feel footsteps nearing and someone touching her, she shivered not wanting anyone near her she snapped at him, threatening him, only to hear him laugh.

'Where are you, please hurry,' she thought thinking about her husband, praying for him to coming to her aid, wanting the men to just leave her alone.

* * *

She didn't know how long it actually took before he held her in her arms, but it felt like days. She was just glad he had managed to find her; then again she had never doubted that he would. Her big, strong man, her hero. How good it had felt to hug him, to hold on to him when he had released her. She had cried into his shoulder, not answered when he asked if they had harmed her. They hadn't raped her or anything like it, just pushed her around and let her sitting there blindfolded. That to her was bad enough.

* * *

It would be later after the family dinner, after they had put their boys to bed that they would lay down on the bed. Their clothes would still be on as they curled up close. As he pulled her close he whispered, "Please take off your clothes I need to feel you."

He obliged, of course he would, and after what had just happen he would do no other thing. He then let her come to him, lying down on top of him, letting her kiss him. Letting her take control. He couldn't deny his erection to come on, and she would climb on top, slowly, very slowly, his hands were to rest on her hips. He looked at her, her short blonde hair, a bit messy, her nipples stiff, and she was just so perfect, sitting there on top of him.

She seemed to be shivering lightly, but only for a second though, as she slowly started to move back and forth on top of him at a steady pace. He didn't pressure her to go faster; he just steadied her as she went. When she bent down to kiss him, her returned it and then let his lips caress her neck. She was panting more heavily now, almost on the edge, he gave her time to get there, before he released. He was to capture her and hold her tight.

He stroked her gently as she calmed down, kissing the top of her head in a loving way, as she whispered, "I never once doubted you would come for me, my hero."

"I always would, my darling," he said in a loving tone.

"For that I am glad, hold me closer," she whispered, and he did as she snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, darling," he whispered, continuing to stroke her, when she spoke, "Danny?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, my darling," he said, again kissing the top of her head. A soft sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as she knew she was out of danger, at least for now. As long as she was in his arms she would have no reason to be afraid.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
